phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meapless in Seattle
|image = Meap on top of the needle.png |caption = Meap on top of the space needle. |season = 3 |production = 3?? |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = TBA |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Meapless in Seattle is an upcoming episode planned to be aired in Season 3. It will be a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap". This episode was originally a joke teaser parodying several action/sci-fi movie cliches during the credits of its original episode, but was later confirmed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con 2010 after several requests from fans who thought it was a real teaser. Not much is known about the episode at this time. Episode Summary pUyJaj1YBLc The following information is taken from the episode's trailer in the end of The Chronicles of Meap, situated on the left of this page. The information will not be in the current order, but will be a brief description of the events in the episode. While Phineas, Ferb and Meap are in the backyard, Mitch's rocket crashes in it, with Mitch threatening to destroy the universe. Phineas and Ferb then team up with Meap to stop Mitch. Candace joins in, and nearly falls from Meap's ship, Ferb grabbing her hand to save her. After crashing into Meap's ship, Mitch heads for Seattle. In Agent P's lair, Carl controls Monogram's arms and fires Perry, who takes his chair and throws it at the screen in rebellion. Doofenshmirtz then finds Balloony again, this time in a red and white suit, holding two pikes with fire on both ends surprising both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch. Candace finds out Jeremy will be there with her, with Stacy standing behind in confusion. Meap then finds himself at the top of the Space Needle in Seattle. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Background Information *Mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *This episode may feature Balloony as an antagonist, hinted by his suit, weapons, and the fact that both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch are surprised by his equipment. (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Originally, the episode stated at the end of The Chronicles of Meap was supposed to be a joke, but because of large fan speculation, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh actually considered and even planned the episode for creation. *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye" as it is called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. This is justified since the second half of the episode was originally planned to be called "Episode 39: Meaping with the Enemy". Continuity * This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). * Ninth time Phineas and Ferb go into space (at least if they go to space, what isn't confirmed yet) ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits and does not account for future episodes that might involve space travel that air before "Meapless in Seattle") * Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * This is the third time Ferb saves Candace's life ("Out To Launch" "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits.) * Ballooney's Robo-Suit was seen during Carpe Diem from Rollercoaster: The Musical! * This is the second time chairs are used as weapons ("The Beak"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) * This is the fourth episode based on another one ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" based on "Unfair Science Fair", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" based on "Bubble Boys", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" based on "Rollercoaster"). Allusions * The title is a parody of Sleepless in Seattle. * The scene when Meap is shown on top of the Space Needle may be a reference to the popular children's book The Wheedle on the Needle. In which the main character, the Wheedle, seeks refuge on top of the Space Needle. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *David Mitchell as Mitch (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Kelly Hu as Stacy References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes